Watermelon
by Ghostring
Summary: La primera vez que lo vio estaba de pie frente a él, con la respiración entrecortada y los delgados y cortos brazos extendidos hacia él... (Saga x Shaka)
1. 1

**ADVERTENCIA:** Shoutakon. Si no sabes lo que esto quiere decir, tal vez es mejor que te vayas yendo de aquí.

**Watermelon**

**1**

La primera vez que lo vio estaba de pie frente a él, con la respiración entrecortada y los delgados y cortos brazos extendidos hacia él. El cuerpo pequeño parecía todavía más frágil en esa ocasión de cómo pudo recordarlo después, tras posteriores encuentros, y el movimiento rítmico y vehemente de sus hombros al subir y bajar jamás le pareció más pesado. Y miró bien, por algunos segundos que parecieron extenderse como horas, hasta que la dulce imagen de aquella carita de párpados cerrados, de largo cabello rubio y desordenado cayendo sobre hombros y rostro y algunas partes de sus mejillas ruborizadas tras la carrera en su búsqueda quedó firmemente grabada en sus memorias, de una forma que supo no olvidaría jamás.

Sonrió entonces, volviéndose por completo ante el llamado de aquella voz clara e infantil y cargada de algo que no supo identificar.

—Saga-sama...

Quiso preguntarle qué era lo que deseaba, pero por un momento las palabras se atoraron dentro de su garganta, y no pudo más que articular una serie de sonidos guturales.

—Su excelencia –Saga sabía que estaba hablando de Shion- me pidió que te trajese esto.

Pero Saga siguió mirándole un momento más, atontado, completamente aturdido, y no fue hasta que la pregunta del chiquillo frente a él fue formulada que se sintió ligeramente mejor.

—¿No te gustan? Si lo deseas, puedo ir a buscar otra cosa...

Negando, se apresuró a cortar la distancia entre ambos con un par de pasos, volviendo a sonreír y posando la palma de su mano derecha sobre la cabecita rubia. Obtuvo a cambio una risita alegre.

—Sí me gustan...

Llevando una rebanada de sandía entre las yemas de sus dedos, había corrido escaleras abajo, desde la cámara del Patriarca, sólo para entregarla al Santo Guardián de Géminis, que era uno de los pocos Caballeros de Oro proclamados hasta entonces.

_Shaka__ tenía apenas 8 años cuando aquello sucedió._


	2. 2

**2**

Tenía que admitirse que, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sentía, se asustó bastante. Sobre todo porque Kannon se lo había dicho en varias ocasiones, porque como guardián del templo de Géminis tenía obligaciones que cumplir y poco tiempo para jugar o que perder en cosas como aquellas, pero principalmente porque _no era correcto_.

—Shaka está destinado a convertirse en el protector de la casa de Virgo.- había comentado Shion en una ocasión, cuando él y Aioros, quien jugaba (igual que siempre) con el pequeño Shura, habían ido a tomar el té con él. –Cuando cumpla 10 años será enviado lejos de aquí, porque si bien ha sido traído hasta éste lugar desde un principio como parte de su entrenamiento, pronto tendrá que retomar sus anteriores métodos y a final de cuentas demostrarnos que, si es el indicado, la armadura de la Virgen se entregará finalmente a él.

Los dos años que todavía faltaban por transcurrir serían tan cortos que Saga no quiso ni siquiera pensar en aquello. Y tal vez lo hubiese logrado si, volviéndose, no hubiese visto a Shaka entrar en el templo de Géminis, tratando de correr a trompicones y con una gran sonrisa dibujada en los labios, mientras en una de sus manos sostenía el trozo de sandía que insistía en guardar siempre para él y en la otra, cerrada en un puño, algo que no pudo alcanzar a ver a lo lejos.

—¡Saga!

Agradecía a quien tuviese que agradecer porque los ojos del niño estuviesen todo el tiempo cerrados, porque no quería ni pensar lo que hubiese pasado si le hubiese llegado a ver mirándole de aquél modo.

Entonces la pequeña palma se extendió, dejando en libertad a la mariposa que, aunque con ambos ojos cerrados, Shaka siguió con la mirada, riendo y riendo de un modo que Saga no pudo soportar.

Así que se inclinó entonces, retirando de los deditos infantiles la fracción de fruta con su propia mano mientras que, con la otra, cogía al chiquillo del mentón.

—Shaka...

El cuerpo del futuro guardián de Virgo se estremeció en aquél momento, cuando sintió cómo la respiración de Saga golpeaba su rostro, pero no le dijo nada.

Y Saga, quien se había contentado con poder besar su mejilla en un falso gesto de agradecimiento, se sintió más asustado que nunca.

_Porque Shaka de Virgo todavía tenía 8 años cuando Saga de Géminis, de 16, descubrió que se había enamorado de él._


	3. 3

****

3

El primer amor es siempre el más hermoso. Cuando el mundo parece ir perfectamente, el cielo ser de color rosa y los árboles florecer con flores de algodón de azúcar.

O al menos eso era lo que pensaba Shaka, sentado al pie de los dos sales gemelos, en el jardín oculto de la casa de Virgo a la que ya le era permitido el acceso -incluso cuando su entrenamiento aun estuviese inconcluso y la armadura aun le quedase grande- y con el rostro levantado hacia las copas, dejando que el suave viento primaveral agitara su pelo, sus ropas, y acariciara su piel en toques efímeros que se materializaban con el dulce tacto de los pétalos de las flores.

__

Amor...

Por supuesto que Shaka no conocía el nombre de aquél sentimiento. El por qué del repentino agitar de su corazón o el hecho de sentirse tan deliciosamente incómodo la mayor parte del tiempo. Impaciente cuando su maestro comenzaba a hablar con él acerca de uno de sus siempre tediosos –aunque apenas ahora era que el chiquillo se daba cuenta de que lo eran- discursos sobre amor y libertad a los que jamás iba a terminar de acostumbrarse, deseando, a cada momento, que alguien irrumpiese en la solitaria casa de Virgo, andando a pasos largos y tan ansioso como él por poder volver a verle.

Para sentarse a jugar juntos, hablar acerca de cosas sin importancia o simplemente quedarse ahí uno con el otro, porque aunque _él_ no fuese más un niño, Shaka sabía que siempre se haría un momento dentro de sus obligaciones como Caballero Dorado para pasar tiempo con él.

—Te quiero mucho...- se lo había dicho en aquella ocasión, echando los brazos alrededor de su cuello delgado y enterrando inocentemente el rostro pequeño en uno de sus hombros, suavemente, respirando y acariciando infantilmente la suave piel ligeramente bronceada y el agradable aroma a mar.

Lo quería realmente. Apreciaba cada momento en que le hacía olvidar, a ratos, lo horrible que era el destino al que se había resignado hacía tantos años. El constante reír mientras se echaba en sus brazos, el ir y venir de suaves caricias sobre su cabello dorado y el intercambio de sonrisas sinceras, prueba irrefutable de lo mucho que él también le quería.

Y en aquél momento, al sentir nuevamente la proximidad de aquél cosmos amado, acercándose cada vez más y más, Shaka no lo pudo evitar. Se puso de pie, sacudiendo el rostro en un vago intento por olvidarse del deseo que sentía por poder abrir sus ojos y aun así agradeciendo el llevarlos atados con un vendaje, antes de echarse a correr a través del jardín, hacia la puerta por donde su amigo se aproximaba para poder jugar con él.

Sólo un momento... tal vez... hasta que Shion pasara por ahí y, sonriendo, les obsequiara a ambos una rebanada de sandía.

__

Porque, aunque ninguno lo supo, el primer amor que Shaka de Virgo conoció, se llamaba Saga de Géminis.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

Kanon estaba celoso. Aioria lo había dicho una vez, riendo, aunque sus risitas no habían durado mucho cuando el mayor de los dos, enfadado, le había echado en cara lo que éste sentía por Shura de Capricornio. Y pese a que Aioria se había echado a llorar en ese momento, tras dar un puntapié a Kanon y alegar algo acerca del estúpido de Shura y el estúpido de su hermano Aioros que pasaba más tiempo con la cabra que con él, ninguno de los dos había podido negar sus sentimientos.

Saga se daba cuenta, por la forma en la que su hermano gemelo parecía mirar a Shaka cuando éste iba a visitarles y se quedaba el resto de la tarde ahí, sentado en el piso y con los ojos cubiertos por unas vendas –se quejaba acerca de todavía no poder resistirse al impulso de abrirlos de vez en cuando- mientras que él le contaba acerca de su entrenamiento para llegar a ser un Caballero Dorado, acerca del modo en que Kanon todavía temía a la oscuridad –eso principalmente solía ser bochornoso para el joven dragón marino- o simplemente jugando con él a cualquier cosa que se le cruzara por la mente.

Y eso realmente no hubiera tenido relevancia si Kanon, irritado, no le hubiese hecho aquella ridícula insinuación la última tarde, apoyada la cabeza de uno sobre el vientre del otro en la tranquilidad de su habitación.

—¿Y entonces, tu pequeño _novio_ no tuvo tiempo para ti hoy?

Saga se ruborizó en aquél momento, aunque quizás una carcajada o un ligero movimiento amistoso hubieran resultado más convincentes en aquél momento que el incorporarse de la manera brusca en que lo hizo y gritar a su hermano gemelo que no hablase de cosas que no sabía.

—Querido hermano...- había dicho Kanon, mientras le veía salir atropelladamente de la habitación. -, puedo asegurarte que sé mejor que tú de lo que estamos hablando.

Le había ignorado en aquél momento, dedicándose a tratar de no escuchar las estupideces que le decía todo el tiempo y saliendo de la casa de Géminis a pasos largos, sin saber bien hacia dónde dirigirse.

Más sin embargo, cuando se encontró a sí mismo de pie frente a las puertas del silencioso templo de Virgo, no pudo más que sentirse verdaderamente un estúpido.

¿Y de cuándo a acá su hermano solía tener la razón?

—Estás jugando con fuego, Saga...- las palabras de Kanon jamás le habían incomodado tanto. –Sabes bien que tus sentimientos no están permitidos, y tarde o temprano estos mismos van a terminar quemándote...

_El problema es que él se había dado cuenta de esto hacía mucho tiempo ya, cuando el fuego le había llegado a encender la piel y era demasiado tarde como para evitar quemarse._


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

—¿Sabes lo que es el amor, Shaka?

Se lo había preguntado en una ocasión, sentados uno junto al otro a la sombra de los dos árboles gemelos. Y Shaka, aun con los ojos velados, se había vuelto hacia él, en lo que pareció ser una mirada curiosa.

—Mi maestro me ha hablado de él.

Saga le miró, suspicazmente y sabiendo de sobra que lo que Shaka iba a decirle no era precisamente lo que él deseaba escuchar. Sobre todo porque era apenas un niño de ocho años, porque jamás en su vida había estado enamorado pero, principalmente, porque conociendo a su maestro lo más probable es que le hubiese dicho todo menos lo más importante...

—Es una clase de sentimiento que desarrollamos hacia los demás, hacia nuestros semejantes, hacia las cosas pequeñas de la vida y hacia cualquier recuerdo agradable que podamos guardar. Y es y será, tarde o temprano, lo único que te impulse a seguir adelante cuando ya nada más parezca tener sentido...

Los ojos del guardián de Géminis continuaron firmes sobre la silueta pequeña de Virgo, quien había inclinado ahora su cabeza.

—Eso es lo que mi maestro me ha dicho... y yo le creo.

—¿Solamente eso?

—También me dijo que algún día llegaría a amar y a ser amado por alguien... y que ese día mi entrenamiento estaría completo...

Una sonrisa escéptica se dibujó en los labios de Saga, al mismo tiempo que giraba el rostro hacia un costado. _Era tan irónico que el entrenamiento de Shaka de Virgo estuviese a medio terminar..._

—¿Y tú que piensas?

Shaka se encogió de hombros. Su maestro también le había hecho la misma pregunta todo el tiempo, e igual que siempre él no sabía que responder.

—Pienso que si mi maestro así lo dice... llegará el momento en que pueda entregarlo todo por mi amor a Atenea...

_Atenea._

—, porque es nuestro deber como Caballeros Dorados el...

—Pero el amor no debe considerarse un deber, Shaka...

La mirada oculta tras vendas del pequeño hindú se volvió hacia Saga, quien le miraba también, con los ojos temblorosos.

—El amor es todo menos una _obligación_... ¿Sabes? Aunque quizás el día en que te des cuenta de que amas a alguien creas que la obligación será más bien el dejar de amarla...

—¿Por qué dejaría de amar a una persona?

—Porque no siempre te enamoras de la persona correcta... y en ocasiones no eres correspondido... y cuando sepas que tus sentimientos no son correctos ni para ti ni para esa persona... lo más probable es que...

—Mi maestro me ha enseñado que siempre que ames a alguien, _nunca_ estará mal...

Sonriendo perezosamente, Saga puso una mano sobre la cabecita dorada. Shaka se volvió a encoger sobre sí mismo, en ese momento.

—¿Entonces piensas que, cuando te enamores de alguien, jamás vas a dejar de amarle?

—Probablemente...

—¿Aunque sea entonces cuando la necesidad por estar a su lado se vuelva más poderosa que tu propia voluntad, y termines día tras día subiendo las escaleras para poder llegar hasta su templo y poder estar con él aunque sea solamente por un momento y simplemente mirándole de lejos?

Shaka levantó la cabeza, confundido.

¿Por qué iba él a subir escaleras en busca de alguien más?

—Cuando tu corazón lata con fuerza simplemente por saberle cerca de ti, y te sientas bien y feliz con el mero hecho de saber que existe... incluso sabiendo que sus ojos no te mirarán jamás bajo la misma luz con la que tú le miras, y no serás para él nadie más que un amigo...

—S-Saga...

—Eso es el amor, Shaka...- continuó el mayor, inclinándose hacia el rostro sorprendido del joven Virgo, cuya respiración había comenzado a agitarse. –Algo que no podrás controlar nunca, y que tarde o temprano terminará dominándote, siempre que a su lado te des cuenta una y mil veces más del por qué le amas...

Y cuando la distancia entre ambos rostros se cortó y los labios de Saga se posaron sobre los de Shaka en un primer beso, todo pareció apagarse a su alrededor.

_Porque fue en ese instante que Shaka comprendió que Saga había estado hablando de él..._


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

Cuando entró nuevamente en su templo, Kanon le miró con reproche.

Reproche que Saga ignoró, de forma descarada, al pasar a su lado sin siquiera dignarse a saludar.

—¿En dónde estuviste?- inquirió su hermano gemelo, en aquél momento, todavía de pie y recargado contra uno de los pilares, viendo cómo el otro iba de acá para allá quitándose la ropa y buscando mudas nuevas antes de meterse a la ducha.

—Por ahí...

—¿Por ahí... en la casa de Virgo?

Saga enrojeció ligeramente, pero no se volvió, no respondió y no dejó de escarbar dentro del cesto de ropa limpia en busca de una muda de pantalones.

—Así que estuviste con ese niño...- sonrió Kanon, mórbido. -¿Y qué estuvieron haciendo?

Arrojando lejos una de las capas que usaba con su armadura, Saga suspiró.

—N-nada importante...- dijo finalmente, mientras dejaba que su mirada vagara descuidadamente sobre el piso de la habitación. –Estuve dándole a Shaka algunas lecciones...

—¿Y qué clase de lecciones?

Los hombros del caballero de Géminis se tensaron. No se había dado cuenta de en qué momento Kanon había llegado hasta él y, con un movimiento pesado, había pasado los brazos debajo de los suyos hasta enroscarlos alrededor de su cintura.

—Eh... s-sólo lecciones...- tartamudeó, no entendiendo por qué de pronto la cercanía de su hermano y el aliento de éste golpeándole la nuca estaban poniéndole tan nervioso. –Tú sabes que... siempre que se trata de... asuntos mundanos que su _maestro_ no puede enseñarle, me pide a mí que...

—Oh, así que eres su maestro particular...

—No, no... yo no diría eso... sólo que...

—Sólo que te encargas de enseñarle cosas que el Iluminado jamás podría...- sonriendo todavía más, la nariz fría de Kanon acarició suavemente el cuello de su hermano, quien, para su propia sorpresa, dejó escapar un gemido profundo y gutural. -La clase de cosas que disfrutas enseñándole... ¿No?

—¿De qué estás...?

—_Esa_ clase de cosas...- y entonces, sin decir nada más, el cuerpo de Kanon empujó bruscamente al de Saga contra la pared, quien volvió a gemir, esta vez más por el dolor del golpe y el aire perdido que por la sorpresa.

—Kanon...

—Cuando descubriste que también Aioros estaba dándole _ese tipo de lecciones_ a Shura, le dijiste que no estaba bien...

Géminis no respondió. Estaba ocupado tratando de liberarse del peso de su hermano.

—Le dijiste que Shura era solamente un niño, que era una criatura inocente, que él no podía entender nada de lo que le estaba tratando de enseñar...

—K-Kanon...

—Y Aioros te entendió... Aioros sabía que no estaba obrando bien, sabía que Shura era muy pequeño y que no sería capaz de comprender sus lecciones... sabía que con el paso de los años, y por más que quisiera engañarse diciéndose que no sería así, Shura terminaría odiándole por haberle arrebatado de ese modo su niñez... su inocencia... y como Aioros es un buen maestro, te entendió.

—¿P-por qué hablas de ellos...?- una de las manos de Kanon se había escurrido por la cadera de Saga, quien ahora jadeaba fuertemente, apretado cada vez más contra la pared.

—Así que tú también deberías darte cuenta. Lo que Shaka siente por ti jamás será igual a lo que sientes tú por él... y cuando sea lo suficientemente mayor como para comprenderlo, él también te odiará...

—Y-Yo no...

—¿De verdad deseas que esa inocente y estúpida mentecita se eche a perder por culpa de tus asquerosas perversiones?- rió. -Estás tan enfermo, Saga...- chasqueando su lengua, Kanon se inclinó todavía más sobre él. -, y es por eso que te quiero tanto...

Los ojos azules de Saga se cerraron con fuerza en ese momento, completamente asustado, desconcertado y comenzando a enfadarse. ¿Quién se creía Kanon para hablarle así¿Y por qué estaba haciendo todo aquello?

Tal vez hubiese esperado más... pero tras depositar un beso fugaz sobre una de sus mejillas, Kanon le soltó, riendo entre dientes y observándole con morbo, sólo momentos antes de darse la media vuelta y marcharse, dejándole solo.

Una vez más.


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

Había estado pensando bastante al respecto. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, y mucho menos ya que todo esto había venido de su hermano, pero estaba comenzando a aceptar que él tenía razón. Que por primera vez en su vida, hipotéticamente hablando, Kanon le había dado un buen consejo, y él como buen hermano gemelo, debía poner atención a lo que éste le había dicho.

Es decir... a final de cuentas y sin importar que tan cruel pudiese comportarse en ocasiones, era su hermano, y sabía que le quería.

Sin embargo... ¿Cómo podría él entenderlo¿Cómo podría él saber todo lo que Shaka significaba para Saga? La emoción, la felicidad que le embargaba cada vez que los vendajes resbalaban y por accidente aquellos dos ojitos azules le miraban; cada vez que su sonrisa se detenía sobre él; cada vez que sus manos se encontraban en un roce efímero y la risa infantil le llenaba cuando, con pueril alegría, las semillas de sandía se escurrían por su cuerpo hasta golpear suavemente su regazo.

No, Kanon jamás podría entenderlo.

Kanon no sabía nada.

Porque Kanon no conocía a Shaka tan bien como le conocía él.

Y aun así¿qué era aquella opresión en su pecho cada vez que le miraba¿Qué significaba aquél acelerado latir, ajeno a la turbación romántica de un corazón, que le embargaba siempre que Shaka, sonriendo, tomaba su mano?

No era su amor. No era la conmoción primeriza, la repentina simpleza y emoción que al descubrir sus sentimientos atacaban a una adolescente. En absoluto. Saga había superado aquella etapa hacía bastante tiempo ya, y podía comprender bien que lo que en aquellos momentos sentía iba mucho más allá. Enredándose con los nervios, manchándose con el repentino miedo a ver aquellos dos ojos cerúleos llenándose de lágrimas y desprecio. El odio que le mataría de llegar a ver reflejado en la mirada de Shaka. La lástima por sí mismo. La atroz desesperación por, de pronto, querer alejarse de él y no volver a verle más, aún sabiendo que por sí solo el pensamiento le corroía el alma de mil maneras jamás imaginadas.

¿Y qué podía hacer él? No era más que un hombre que había osado poner sus ojos sobre aquél niño. El blasfemo. El mortal que había retado a los dioses, y en prueba de su osadía, se había atrevido a tratar de robarse a uno de ellos sólo para tenerle a su lado.

Shaka le vio así en aquél momento, preocupado e inocente, y en una actitud infantil había posado sus manitas sobre los hombros ya considerablemente anchos del joven santo de Géminis.

—¿Saga-sama?

—¿Hmmm?

No se atrevía ni siquiera a levantar la mirada para toparse con sus párpados cerrados. Sentía que incluso sin verle podría encontrar la aberración reflejada en sus ojos, y le temería.

—¿Qué te sucede¿Estás enfermo?

Había enfermado y sanado mil veces el mismo momento en que le conoció.

—No, no es eso...- le sonrió. Sin darse cuenta sus manos estaban ya cerradas sobre las pequeñas muñecas blancas de Virgo. –Yo... sólo estaba pensando en preguntarte algo...

¿Por qué había dicho aquello? Si más bien había intentado, desde que entró al jardín de Sales aquél día, decirle que no podría ir más.

—Te escucho.- una vez más aquella sonrisa hechizante. La misma voz embriagadora, el suave aliento etéreo mezclado con el dulce aroma a cerezos.

Le volvía loco...

—El amor...

¿Se atrevería¿Estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo, incluso a ser condenado a muerte, por un sentimiento tan banal como el suyo? _Y es que sin embargo era ahora o nunca..._

—¿Ya sabes lo que es el amor?

Shaka se había ruborizado.

—Mi maestro dice que...

—Pero no quiero que me digas lo que tu maestro te ha dicho antes, sino lo que tú piensas al respecto... ¿Te crees capaz de llegar a amar a alguien algún día¿Crees que sería posible que alguien te amase?

—Y-yo... no lo sé, yo...

—Shaka...- su rostro se impulsó nuevamente hacia el de él. –Tú puedes comprenderlo¿Verdad? Y no me odiarías...

—S-saga...

—Shaka... _te amo tanto_...

Ambas miradas azules se conectaron por espacio de segundos, previos al segundo beso, al encuentro de los labios jóvenes con la pequeña y tierna boca que había dejado de ser virgen en el momento en que Saga se había atrevido a mancillarla con sus pecados.

Por eso en ese momento, Shaka, aunque de algún modo se sentía feliz, no pudo evitarlo...

_Simplemente comenzó a llorar._


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

Kanon se había equivocado una vez más. Como siempre.

Él lo sabía porque en aquellos momentos Shaka se había acurrucado en su regazo, tras varios días desde que le hubo hablado de sus sentimientos y habiendo encontrado en el pequeño una sumisa obediencia y aceptación a sus besos, a sus brazos. Un mudo entendimiento, una dulce y efímera sonrisa previa al envolver de dos delgados bracitos alrededor de su cuello antes de que una vez más, y esta vez con la cooperación de ambas partes, sus labios se volvieran a encontrar en un inocente contacto.

Era ciertamente desesperante tener que contenerse cada vez que su lengua ansiosa tocaba la pequeña y húmeda cavidad del chiquillo y éste gemía, ruborizándose violentamente y tratando en vano de romper el beso, pero aun así Saga, a sus 16, ya podía considerarse como todo un adulto maduro y consciente de sus actos, que sabría esperar hasta el último momento, cuando Shaka no fuese más el joven aspirante a Virgo y sí el guardián oficial del sexto templo y supiese devolver sus caricias de una forma segura y consciente.

Y así, con paciencia, había sabido continuar ganándose las sonrisas alegres del pequeño hindú en una deliciosa mezcla de ingenuidad, pureza y un simple, pleno y profundo amor.

Lo sabía.

Sus dedos se enredaron con el suave y largo cabello rubio, cayendo descuidadamente sobre los hombros delgados de Shaka y alguna parte sin importancia de su propio pecho.

Se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo Kanon en aquellos momentos...

La verdad era que desde que había llegado a un "acuerdo" con el joven Virgo, no permanecía mucho tiempo en su propio templo por estar la mayor parte del día en compañía del niño, y en consecuencia el contacto con su mellizo se había mermado casi de inmediato, y más encima porque cada vez que se llegaban a topar dentro de la misma habitación a la hora de dormir (cuando Saga no le encontraba ya metido en su cama), éste le dedicaba miradas llenas de reproche, un nulo cruce de palabras y de regalo una completa y total indiferencia que, en ocasiones como aquella, le hacían ponerse levemente melancólico.

Porque lo cierto es que le extrañaba...

Pero aun peor, y muy por encima de lo que sus sentimientos fraternales pudiesen expresar, había cabida a la duda, al temor y repentinamente al pánico de saberse descubierto. Que posiblemente Kanon, en un lapsus de irritación, hubiese sido capaz de acudir con Shion para contar lo que probablemente éste, en su papel de hermano mayor, tutor y, mejor aun, sumo representante del Santuario, no supiese todavía.

Y ya podía escuchar las palabras de Shion. El parloteo, el sermón, la histeria, los gritos. Todos y cada uno de sus defectos enumerados de menor a mayor. El reproche, la ira. _¿Es que lo que te enseñé cuando eras pequeño no ha valido de nada¡¿Adónde has arrojado las enseñanzas de tu maestro, de nuestros padres(1)¡Me avergüenzo tanto de ti!_

—Shaka...

Y después, el cruento desenlace, tras el cual no podría nunca más volver a verle...

Delineó con sus dedos el contorno de la carita durmiente. Acurrucado uno sobre el otro en un costado de la cama en el templo de la virgen, considerando seriamente ir a cerrar las ventanas para que no entrara más el aire frío.

Su cabello dorado, sus mejillas pálidas, el pequeño y curioso bindi tatuado en el centro de su frente, el delgado y liviano cuerpecito.

Todo él era perfecto, y Saga se había vuelto tan adicto a él, que si de pronto se lo arrebataban de las manos, sabía que no podría reponerse jamás.

Y era entonces cuando se preguntaba, una y otra vez¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto?

—_Yo sé que, en cierto modo, tú tienes razón._- Aioros le había sonreído esa vez, sentados uno junto al otro a la mesa tras haberse retirado el resto de sus compañeros. –_Shura es aún muy joven, y aunque me ha dicho que no le importa, sé que si insisto con esto tarde o temprano ambos vamos a terminar lastimados... y yo no soportaría que él me odiase... Moriría si alguna vez en sus ojos no pudiese encontrar más esa dulce inocencia de la que me he enamorado..._

Lo comprendía. Lo entendía perfectamente...

—_Así que hemos decidido esperar... porque a final de cuentas yo voy a amarlo siempre, y sé que él, si realmente me corresponde, podrá reafirmar su amor con el paso de los años. Cuando esté listo para esto..._

Pero él no había podido esperar. Él se había arrojado sobre Shaka como un perro de caza justo después de haber hablado con Aioros al respecto.

¿En qué clase de persona le convertía esto¿Qué tipo de guía era el que daba el consejo para poder deshacerse de éste?

_"Me avergüenzo de ti..."_

Sabía que Shion se lo diría. Lo sabía, porque en aquél momento, incluso teniéndole entre sus brazos, él mismo había llegado a considerarse nada más que una vil y miserable basura.

_Y se daba tanta lástima..._

_(1)_ Yo sé que eso de "soy el hermano menor del Patriarca" no era más que una santa mentirota de Saga, dado que Shion y él ni se parecen, y muy por encima, se llevan nada más que 200 y cacho años... pero vamos, me hace ilusión pensar en los tres como una trina de hermanitos todos achuchables... así que así lo dejo. No se lo tomen tan a pecho.


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

El gemido se extendió sobre sus labios, apaciblemente, y no pudo evitarse sonreír.

Bajo su pesado cuerpo se encontraba la pequeña figura semidesnuda de Shaka, apretándose contra la cama, aferrándose a las sábanas y a la tela de la ropa de Saga y con el rostro apoyado sobre un costado, mientras sus ojos azules y entreabiertos se fijaban en cualquier punto de la habitación.

Tan dócil... tan manejable... _tan delicioso_...

Había cumplido recién los 9 años, y pese a ser todavía sólo un niño, Saga no podía evitar desear aquél delgado y frágil cuerpecito. Tan fino. Tan delicado. Tan suyo.

¿Cómo habían llegado a ese punto? No podía recordarlo. Sólo sabía que había estado jugando con Shaka a las cartas y que medio segundo después se encontraba en la cama sobre él, besándole como un desesperado.

Y es que realmente lo estaba.

Se había contenido por tanto tiempo y de un momento a otro supo que no podría soportarlo más. Que necesitaba besarlo hasta el cansancio, y aunque Shaka no supiese con exactitud lo que estaba sucediendo, aquella noche debería ser suyo...

Estaba decidido.

Así que besó una vez más su cuello, obteniendo a cambio una respiración agitada y un pequeño y débil gemido, acompañados de las manos ingenuas aferrándose a sus brazos con fuerza.

—No tengas miedo,- le dijo. -Yo sería incapaz de lastimarte.

Shaka se había negado a responder, pero a cambio sacudió su cabeza afirmativa y ligeramente. Permanecía aun viendo a todo menos al caballero sobre él.

Entonces Saga continuó con sus juegos, recorriendo el cuerpo delgado con sus manos y arrancando algunas prendas más, para después arrojarlas a un costado en medio de su desesperación.

—Shaka...- jadeó, mordiendo suavemente uno de sus hombros. –Shaka, dime que no me odiarás nunca...

—N-no te odiaría...

—Dímelo de verdad. Porque yo no podría continuar viviendo si tú me rechazaras...

—No lo haría... sería incapaz...

—Shaka...

Se dirigió una vez más a sus labios, masajeando con fuerza las pequeñas caderas a la vez que besaba enérgicamente su boca.

—Shaka, - continuó, entre besos. –Te amo... _te amo tanto_...

Y el hindú permitió que le besara, le dio su tiempo, tomó el suyo, y tras respirar profundamente, por fin le respondió: -Yo también te quiero, Saga...

_Te quiero..._

Los ojos azules de Géminis se abrieron entonces, para hacer frente por primera vez al rostro girado de su pequeño amante y sólo para descubrir, que en medio de sus respiraciones apresuradas, las lágrimas rodaban descontroladas por ambas mejillas ruborizadas.

_¿Pero por qué¿Y cómo es que no se dio cuenta antes?_

Se alejó repentinamente del cuerpo de Shaka, saltando de la cama hasta quedar de pie como si hubiese recibido un electroshock y observando al confundido chiquillo con una expresión de terror dibujada en el rostro.

_¿Cómo¿Cómo se había atrevido?_

¡Se había rebajado a tal grado¡Se había atrevido a tocar aquél cuerpo, y peor aún, le había obligado a él a...!

No, pero... Shaka no le había dicho nada. Nunca. Él había consentido siempre sus juegos, sus caricias, sus besos... y.. y...

_"Te quiero."_

Comenzó a sentirse cada vez más mal cuando recordó que él nunca le había dicho que también le amase. Cuando recordó que cada vez que le besaba, Shaka mantenía sus ojos cerrados, una expresión neutra en su rostro, y de vez en cuando, giraba la cabeza para que él no pudiese verle.

_Tan imbécil..._

—Shaka...

—¿S-Saga-sama?

Le sonrió, cariñosamente, aunque por dentro sentía cómo comenzaba a pudrirse, y tras inclinarse y depositar un beso en su frente, le cubrió los hombros con la túnica desordenada.

—Y-ya me tengo que ir...- consiguió balbucear, luego de un rato de permanecer observándole en silencio. –Yo... necesito hablar con mi hermano...

—¿Kanon-sama?

Saga sonrió.

—No... con mi _otro_ hermano...

Se dio la media vuelta, y sonriendo amargamente, salió del templo de Virgo a pasos largos, cada vez más, hasta que se convirtieron en una frenética carrera escaleras arriba, rumbo a la cámara del Patriarca.

_Tenía que ver a Shion..._

Adentro, y sentado todavía sobre su cama, Shaka inclinó la mirada.

Estaba preguntándose si Saga se había aburrido finalmente de aquél juego...


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

Había estado tratando de complacerle en todo momento. Lo sabía, aunque Shaka no se lo había dicho, porque pudo verlo en sus ojos. Había estado tratando de hacerle sentir bien, de verle feliz, desde el principio, cuando había cerrado sus ojos y devuelto su beso de aquél modo inexperto e inocente que desde aquél instante amo.

Pero Shaka... él no lo comprendía. Sabía que le quería también, mucho, y se lo había dicho en muchas ocasiones, pero él, imbécil y cegado por el amor como estaba, jamás se dio cuenta de que el _te amo_ no había tocado los labios de Virgo jamás.

_—Te quiero mucho._

Claro que le quería, y era por eso que le había aceptado. Su único amigo, el mejor. Su figura paterna, su segundo mentor... ¿Cómo no quererle¿Cómo no adorarle si había sido él el único que estuvo a su lado por todo aquél tiempo?

—_Te quiero mucho..._

Y Shaka le quería, sí, pero nunca, jamás de la forma en que Saga le quería a él.

_Pero lo que más le dolía era que él ya lo sabía._

Se detuvo finalmente, jadeando con pesadez al llegar al templo de Capricornio, recargándose en uno de los pilares y mirando con un gemido la construcción a la que se dirigía, al final de la serie infinita de escaleras que continuaban tras las puertas del templo vacío de Piscis.

_Shion_. Tenía en esos momentos que hablar con él... pedirle un consejo, como hermano, como Patriarca... por primera vez en muchos años sentía que le necesitaba.

—Prométeme que... cuando regrese...

Giró su rostro, bruscamente, y sintió cómo su cuello crujía doloridamente. Pero a final de cuentas estaba viendo hacia un costado, más allá de las puertas oscuras del templo, donde un par de siluetas se levantaban, sentada una al lado de la otra sobre el último escalón.

Y ahí estaban Aioros de Sagitario y Shura de Capricornio, hablando en voz baja y con las manos entrelazadas.

Se sintió mal con la simple idea de escuchar o ver lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos dos...

—...tú todavía me vas a...

Aioros sonrió. Se había inclinado para besar los labios de la cabra, suavemente, mientras asentía un par de veces de forma descuidada.

—Yo siempre te voy a amar, Shura...

—A-Aioros...

—Voy a estar aquí, esperándote, hasta que podamos volver a encontrarnos...

Shura estaba por cumplir los 12 y dentro de nada debería regresar a España para terminar con su entrenamiento. No volvería al Santuario al menos hasta dentro de 5 años, cuando se encontrara lo suficientemente preparado como para poder portar dignamente la armadura de Capricornio, y era por esto que Aioros y él habían estado aprovechando al máximo sus últimos días en Grecia, yendo de acá para allá juntos, ignorando las rabietas de Aioria y, ante el disgusto de Shion, las responsabilidades de Aioros, de vez en cuando.

Pero eso no importaba... porque ambos habían jurado amarse siempre, sin importar la distancia, y esperar hasta el momento adecuado, cuando Shura tuviese la edad apropiada y ya nadie osara oponerse a sus deseos.

Saga se encogió de hombros.

Les envidaba, en parte, porque Shura ya tenía bastante más conciencia de sus actos y estaba seguro de sus sentimientos por Aioros, y porque, además, ambos parecían amarse de verdad...

_—Te quiero..._

Gruñó. Le dolía tanto el simple hecho de plantearse el haber estado forzando a Shaka durante todo ese tiempo... Volvió a gruñir, y pese a que no deseaba ser escuchado, tanto Aioros como Shura inclinaron su mirada.

Acababan de descubrirle.

Y no se veía nada bien...


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

Así que se encontró a sí mismo bajando las escaleras, una vez más, sin haber llegado nunca a hablar con su hermano pero habiendo encontrado en las palabras de Aioros todo el apoyo y comprensión que había deseado escuchar desde un principio.

Él era el único que le entendía... el único que había tenido que pasar por lo mismo, no haciendo caso de estatutos o reglamentos y habiendo corrido del lado contrario de la ley de la mano de su amor por Shura.

¿Y qué le había dicho?

_'No le presiones, porque como me dijo un amigo, si le obligas, a la larga lo único que conseguirás será que te odie..'._

Se sentía tan estúpido...

Pero aun así lo comprendía bien. Y se había decidido. No deseaba ver sufrir más a Shaka. Se quitaría la vida antes de quitarle a él uno más de sus besos, y de eso nadie podría hacerle retractarse...

Sin embargo se detuvo, justo antes de entrar al templo de Virgo, y tras haber escuchado desde su interior algo que, de inmediato, supo identificar como risas...

La risa infantil de su pequeño, y junto a ésta, una risita más, levemente más profunda y de alguien a quien definitivamente no conocía.

—¿Saga-sama?

Shaka le sonrió, alegremente, cuando le vio entrar en su habitación, sin llamar primero y mirándole con ambos ojos ensanchados.

Había un chico sentado a su lado. Un niño de largo cabello violeta que llevaba tatuados en su frente dos pequeños puntos idénticos a los que había visto antes en el entrecejo de su hermano mayor. Un niño de semblante serio que, estaba seguro, había dejado de reír en el mismo instante en que le vio entrar en la habitación.

—B-buenas noches...- saludó, con voz cortada.

El chiquillo, apenas uno o dos meses mayor que el pequeño hindú, le devolvió el saludo con una educada inclinación de cabeza.

—Éste es Mü...- indicó Shaka, reacomodándose sobre la cama junto a su amigo. –Es el aprendiz de Aries... el único alumno de Su Excelencia...

¿El alumno de Shion?

—Estará aquí por un par de semanas, y hace un momento el Gran Patriarca me pidió que le mostrase el Santuario.

—¿Shion?- inquirió, jadeando. -¿Estuvo aquí?

—Casi un minuto después de que terminamos de jugar...

Shaka se había ruborizado, y Saga vio con infinita vergüenza cómo Mü le miraba, de reojo, con aquellos dos ojos acusadores.

—Saga-sama...

—¿Si?

—Yo...- se daba cuenta de que a Shaka le estaba costando mucho trabajo decírselo. -...yo... es decir... ¿Podré jugar con Mü¿No le incomodaría esto a Saga-sama?

Saga se sintió caer. A sus pies el mundo comenzó a fragmentarse, y por el agujero abierto en medio, él empezó a caer precipitadamente hacia la fría oscuridad.

_Perdiéndose..._

—S-si no quieres, yo... yo puedo limitarme a mostrarle el Santuario, como me lo pidió Su Excelencia...- se apresuró a decir Virgo, asustado por la reacción del mayor y sintiéndose ligeramente incómodo por la mirada que los ojos verdes de Mü le dedicaron. –Yo...

—¿Por qué le pides permiso a él?

Esa vez fue la primera que Géminis pudo escuchar la voz de Mü, clara, limpia y etérea. La apropiada para el aspirante a Aries, sin lugar a dudas, y sobre todo para el alumno único de Shion.

Tan diferente a él...

Entonces Shaka sonrió, todavía con sus ojos cerrados y sus mejillas levemente ruborizadas.

—Porque Saga-sama es mi...

—Su amigo...- la voz de Saga rompió la explicación del rubio, repentinamente, y los dos chiquillos le miraron, sorprendidos. -Soy... soy su mejor amigo... Saga de Géminis...

Mü no le respondió. Seguía mirándole de aquél modo tan serio que comenzó a asustar al gemelo.

—...y...- continuó, tratando de ignorar aquella mirada. -...y claro que podrás jugar con él... es decir... yo voy a estar ocupado algunos días, y...

—¿De verdad?

Saga asintió, débilmente, sintiendo cómo su corazón latía con fuerza. Hacía tiempo que Shaka no le sonreía con tanto entusiasmo.

—D-de hecho... sólo venía a decirte eso... yo... de todos modos me tengo que ir...- se giró. No deseaba, por alguna extraña razón, seguir viéndolos por mucho tiempo más. –Y... sobre ese juego...- sus ojos azules se cerraron, abruptamente. –No te preocupes... no hemos de volver a jugar más...

—P-pero...

—No pasa nada.- sonriendo, se volvió para despedirse finalmente de ellos. –Que tengan una buena noche. Adiós.

—¡Buenas noches!

Aquella fue la última vez que Saga pudo escuchar la voz de Shaka en varios días, y respirando aceleradamente mientras sus piernas le guiaban a grandes trancos escaleras abajo, hacia su propia casa, sintió cómo, de cierto modo, acababa de dejar allá atrás más de la mitad de su corazón.

_Y algo le decía que no volvería a recuperarlo nunca..._


End file.
